House Of Mafia's
by 1PrettyLittleGirl1
Summary: What will happen when ten mafia kids must go to a boarding school before they take over the mafia buisness find out t good at summaries so please ason 2 couples
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Patricia POV

"I'm not going to any boarding school" I screamed at my parents. "well your father and I decided that you should live a normal live until your 18 before you join the mafia business" my mum said. "I DON'T WANT A NORMAL LIVE I WANT TO STAY HERE" I screamed. "Patricia Alexa Williamson you will not talk to your mother like that" My dad yelled. "well will Piper also go to this boarding school" I asked. "yes she will go to a boarding school but not yours" My mother said. "Why are we not going to the same school" I asked. "Because Piper has always loved music so we decided to send her so a music school but you wont be alone there because me and the other mafia leaders decided to send all the kids to a boarding school named Frobisher High so that they can have a normal live even if it is just for a while" my dad said. "but why am Piper and I going to different schools is it because you like her better?" I screamed with tears in my eyes. "Honey you kn…" My mom said before I cut her off and run to my bedroom.

A MONTH LATER

Patricia POV

"Bye honey we'll miss you I'll call you tonight" My mom said as she hugged me goodbye. "yeah whatever" I said as I walked away. I was trying to find the house that I will live in until I bumped into a brunet "hey I'm Joy" the brunet introduced herself. "I'm Patricia" I said "So where are you staying" she asked "umn in Anubis house" I said "Cool me too so does this mean your part of the mafia" she asked curiously. "Not according to my parents but yeah" I said "okay me to so how old are you" she asked. "I'm sixteen and you?" I said bored "I'm sixteen too" She said. We stopped walking when we saw the house we will be staying in. "Wow this house is creepy" Joy said. "I so agree with you on that" I said as we walked into the house. "hi I'm Trudy I'll be your housemother" a middle aged lady said with a smile. "Hi Trudy I'm Joy and this is Patricia" Joy said. "Well you girls can go into the living room where some of the other students are" Trudy said. Joy and I walked to the living room where we saw an African American and, a girl with blonde hair and jock with blonde hair.

"Hey" the jock said as he noticed us "HI" Joy and I said "I'm Mick this is my twin sister Amber and the annoying one is Alfie" he said pointing to everyone.

Alfie's POV

"HEY! I'm not annoying" I screamed everyone started laughing and the scary looking chick said that her name is Patricia and the tanned girl said that her name is Joy. "so are you guys part of the mafia if your not than I'm just joking about the mafia" mick said. Everyone said that their part of the mafia not that I'm surprised because my mum did say that they are going to make sure that all the mafia kids will be in the same house. We heard the door open and went to the hallway to see who is here. "We saw Trudy welcoming five students and then we saw one of the students tripping over one of Amber's many suitcases. We all broke in laughter after Trudy left and then a dirty blonde girl said "Get up Eddie" which he did. "I'm Nina and this is my twin brother Eddie" the girl with dirty blonde hair said "I'm Mara" the geeky looking girl said "I'm Jerome and this is my adopted brother Fabian" A tall boy said pointing to guy with black hair. "okay now that you all know each other you can go unpack you can choose any room that you want but the boys have to be downstairs and the girls upstairs I left a list on that wall of who will be rooming with each other". We all went to the list and the roommates will be

**Downstairs**

**Jerome Clark and Alfie Lewis**

**Fabian Clarke,Mick Campbell and Eddie Miller**

**Upstairs**

**Mara Jaffrey and Amber Campbell**

**Nina Miller,Joy Mercer and Patricia Williamson **

We all went to go choose a room after we saw who our roommates where

**HEY GUYS PLEASE GIVE THIS STORY A CHANCE AND REVIEW,FOLLOW AND FAVORITE xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

** Amber's POV**

"Dinners ready" I heard Trudy scream. "Good I'm famished" I heard Mara say. I was about to walk into the dining room when that Alfie kid bumped into me "your pretty" he said. "tell me something that I don't already know" I said as I walked into the dining room. "Diva" I heard Jerome scoffed I glared at him and sat down at the only seat that was open next to the American girl. We were almost done eating when this scary looking guy came into the room. "I'm Victor and I'll be your caretaker and I just want to make some stuff clear as long as you live under this house you'll live by my rules and if you don't you'll suffer the consequences" Victor said in a scary voice. "so what's the consequences Vic" the other American said I think his name is Eddie. "Well mister Miller you'll be the first to find out" Victor said as he held a toothbrush next to Eddie's face. "don't question me mister Miller as your punishment I want you to scrub every inch of that boy's bathroom clean" Victor said. "Auw is the American scared of Vicky" Patricia teased. "And you'll help mister Miller miss Williamson" Victor said. "What? I won't go into the boy's bathroom" Patricia said. "Well you should have thought of that before you backchat" Victor said holding another toothbrush next to Patricia's face. When Victor walked out of the room all of us burst out in laughter accept for Patricia and Eddie. "Let's kill him" we heard Eddie say. "I'm so with you on that" Patricia said. We all started laughing again with Patricia and Eddie joining us. "What's so funny lovelies" Trudy said as she entered the dining room. "Nothing" we all said together as we started to exit the dining room one by one after we were done eating.

Fabian's POV

Everyone was in the living room on their phones in complete silence "So lets get to know each other" I suddenly blurted out which I regretted because everyone was starring at me. "I agree with Fabian if we're going to spend the next the next 2 years together we might as well get to know each other" Nina said I mouthed a thank you to her and she winked I think I might be in love. "okay so we'll just tell each other about us I'll go first umn I'm 16, I live in America, Eddie and I will take over the mafia in 2 years, I love to read and have an adventure and my favourite thing to do is swim because it help me to relax and that's it so who's next"

"Well I live in Liverpool England and I'm 16 I'm the prankster type and I love to party and have fun and I hate school because I don't like to do much work and I'm also really laid back and one more thing ladies I'm single" Jerome said while winking at Mara

"Okay so I'm a shopaholic I have a passion for fashion, I cant wait to take of the mafia business from my parents because I love to be in control and I also love to boss people around, I'm a party girl, I'm 16 and I'm also single but I will not go out with a guy with no class" Amber said looking at Alfie"

"Well I guess you can say that I'm a nerd because I love to read and I like school, I'm 16 and I don't really want to be part of the mafia because I don't think it's for me but my father wants Jerome and I to take over someday and be the best mafia's ever" Fabian said

"I guess I'm also the nerdy type…" Mara tried to say but was interrupted by Victor saying it's 10 o clock I give you five minutes precisely before I want to hear a pin drop. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" asked Joy. "Oh sweeties you need to go to bed now" Trudy said entering the living room. "but it is still early" Mick complained while drinking some water. "Yeah and I'm still hungry" Alfie said as we all chuckled. "Go to bed NOW" Victor screamed as he entered the room. We said goodnight and hurriedly went to our rooms. Eddie, Mick and I were laying in our respective beds and just talking about how Victor scares us a little and stuff until we fell asleep.

Jerome's POV

I think Alfie and I will be good friends because we're planning to prank the girls tomorrow and it's going to be awesome. I don't really do this pranking stuff at home because then I would get that speech from my dad saying how I must be more responsible if I want to be part of the mafia and yadayadayada

Mara's POV

Amber and I were in Nina's, Joy and Patricia's room just talking about the mafia and how we don't want to go to school tomorrow. I think I'm going to enjoy it here with all my new friends and take a break from the mafia and just relax without a worry. "Mara we need to go to our room now because it's almost 11o clock" I heard Amber say. "Okay bye guys I'll See you tomorrow. I said while Amber and I were walking to the door. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REWIES, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES I APPRICIATE IT AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eddie's POV

The guys and I were in the dining room eating breakfast when the girls came into the room dripping wet and looking angry. "who did this?! My hair is ruined" Amber screamed while gesturing at her hair. "I think we have a pretty good idea who did this" Yacker said while looking at Jerome. "okay what exactly happened?" Mick said while holding in his laughter. "Well when we opened our door a bucket full of water fell on us" Joy said looking angry. Jerome suddenly burst out in laughter as he looked at the girls facial expressions "sorry girls we couldn't help ourselves" he said looking at Alfie. "Oh dearies you need to get to school soon…oh my goodness what happened to you girls?" Our housemother said. "Jerome and Alfie dumped water on us" Mara said looking a little mad. "Girls you need to get dressed really quickly if you want to be in school on time" Trudy said. After the girls left to get dressed the guys and I burst out in laughter. "Good prank but in could have been better" I said looking at Alfie and Jerry. "Can you think of something better" Alfie challenged. "Yes I can you could have throw hair dye in their shampoo or something" I said. Before Jerome could say something the girls entered the room with their school uniforms on and their hair in ponytails because it was still wet. "What are you rats still doing here?" Victor said entering the room. "Last time I checked we were humans not rats" Fabian muffled. "What was that mister Rutter?" Victor said looking at Fabian. "umn uh no… noti…. Nothing sir" Fabian stutters as I chuckled to myself. "That's what I thought now get to school NOW! We hurriedly went outside in complete silence until Nina said he does know we can kill him right. We all laughed and chatted for a couple of minutes before we reached the school.

Nina POV

As we walked into the school we went to the principal's office to collect our locker combinations and the classes we have. "We hope you enjoy your new school and please if you have any problems at the school you can always come to me so that we can help" our new principal mister Sweet just finished his speech about how we should enjoy our new school. "Thanks Mister Sweet if we have any problems we will come to you" Mara said politely as we excited the principal's office. "Well thatWas boring" Amber said. We were all in science class Eddie and Mick were sleeping, Amber was writing in her journal and Alfie was starring at her, Jerome was starring at Mara, Patricia was chatting to a boy who was sitting next to her and Fabian, Joy, Mara and I were the only ones actually listening to what our teacher was saying.

Patricia POV

Doofus and I were busy cleaning the boy's bathroom thanks to Vicky. "Ugh this is so gross" I complained. "You sound just like Amber now" Eddie chuckled. "Whatever" I said. Eddie suddenly threw the water that we used to clean the floors on me "OOO your going to get in now" I screamed at Slimeball as I jumped on him. At the end of our little fight we were both wet and we needed to clean the floors again before Victor throws a fit

**SORRY GUYS THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT BORRING BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND AWESOME **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mara POV

"Sweeties will you guys be okay being alone for a couple of hours? Because Victor is in a meeting and I really need to go to town before the shops close" Trudy said. "Yeah sure we'll be okay" Amber said with a huge smile. "Okay dearies call me is if something is wrong" Trudy said while walking out of the house. "HALLELUJAH we're home alone" Jerome screamed. "So what should we do" Patricia asked. "Well we can play truth or dare" Eddie said with a grin. "I'll go get a bottle to spin" Joy said while walking to the kitchen. Joy came back a minute later with a bottle in her hands and then she sat in the circle with the rest of her friends

"Who's going to spin the bottle?" Nina asked. "I want to spin it" Amber said while she spins the bottle. "Okay Jerome truth or dare" Amber asks. "I'll go with truth" Jerome replied. "Who would you date out of all the girls sitting in this circle and why?" Amber asked with a grin. I kind of want to hear the answer to this question. "No I want to choose dare now" Jerome said. "No Jerome you have to answer you chose truth first" Amber said while smiling. "Okay it would be Mara because she pretty and she is really smart" Jerome said looking down. "OMG I so knew it would be Mara" Joy screamed as she smiled. "Yay JARA!" Amber chanted. "What the heck is Jara" I questioned. "Jara is Jerome+Mara duh and you're supposed to be the smart one" Amber said looking at Mara.

"We should go on with the game" Nina said awkwardly. "Ok it's your turn Jerome" Amber said. Jerome fake smiled at Amber and spin the bottle which landed on Mick. "Truth or dare" Jerome asked not really caring. "Okay I'll chose dare" Mick stated. "I dare you to lick Alfie's foot" Jerome said with a devious smile. "No!" Alfie and Mick both screamed as everyone in the circle started laughing. "You have to do it Mick it's a dare" Joy said while laughing. Mick said something that we couldn't make out and licked Alfie's foot. Mick ran to the bathroom and when he came back he glared at Jerome. Mick spins the bottle and it landed on Patricia "Ok Trisha truth or dare" Mick asked. "I choose dare" Patricia said. "I dare you to never say no to anyone for at least two days" Mick said. "I bet Trixie can't do that" Alfie said while chuckling. "I so can do that" Patricia said while spinning the bottle. The bottle landed on Fabian "Ok Fabian Truth or dare?" Patricia asked knowing it will be truth. "I choose dare" Fabian said while everyone were shocked. "Okay Fabian I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven in the closet with Nina" Patricia said with a smirk. "What?!' Fabian., Nina and Eddie screamed. "My sister will not play seven minutes in heaven with stutter Rutter she's too young" Eddie screamed looking at Patricia. "What's that suppose to mean I'm not too young and I'll prove it" Nina said while taking Fabian's hand and going to the closet. "I need popcorn because there is definitely drama happening now"

Fabian's POV

"Nina what are…" I was cut of my Nina kissing me it took me a couple of seconds to register what was going on but after that I kissed her back. A couple of minutes have passed and Nina and I were still kissing until Eddie barged into the closet "Dude stop kissing my sister or something's bad gonna happen" Eddie screamed looking angry. "Eddie can you stop being so damn overprotective cause you don't have a say in my life" Nina yelled at her brother. "I can't help being over protective you're my little sister" Eddie said to Nina. "Your only two fucking minutes older than me" Nina screamed as she ran up the stairs. "I told you there was going to be drama" Alfie said. Eddie glared at me and went to our room. "So are you and Nina like Fabina?" Amber asked. "What's Fabina? I asked dumbfounded."It's Fabian+Nina wow you and Mara really need to keep up. "Hey sweeties I'm back can you please help me with the groceries" Trudy asked us

After we helped Trudy with the groceries we were just in the living room until Trudy called us for supper. Supper was really awkward because there were lots of tension. When we were done eating we just went to our rooms.

Eddie's POV

I was still pissed at Fabian for kissing my sister so when Trudy woke us up for breakfast I got dressed and went to the kitchen to grab an apple and left for school. As I walked to school I bumped into this pretty girl with brown frizzy hair. "Hi I'm Kara Tatiana but you can call me KT" the girl introduced herself. "I'm Eddie so are you new here" I asked curiously. "Yea I'm so excited to go to school here" KT said. "So in which house are you staying in" I asked. "Well I'm staying in Isis house today and I'm moving into Anubis house tomorrow" KT said. "Weird" I said mostly to myself. "What's weird" KT asked. "Nothing" I said trying to play it of. "well I better go I'll see you around Eddie" KT said walking away. This is so weird I thought only the mafia kids will live in Anubis house.

KT POV

"Yes dad all the mafia kids are here" I said to my dad over the phone. "Okay good because it will really hurt the mafias by seeing their kids suffer. I will not rest until we bring the mafia down because they made our lives a living hell they are going to pay" my dad said over the phone.


End file.
